Penumbra
by ArminUchiha
Summary: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger mantienen una pequeña conversación en medio de la prenumbra después de haber derrotado al señor tenebroso, donde los sentimientos salgan a flote.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hace unas días escribí este one-shot. Después de ver las películas de Harry Potter quedé decepcionado, para mi Ron no merece a Hermione, NO LA MERECE. Y pues en una noche de insomnio me puse a escribir esto en mi teléfono y esto fue lo que pasó xDD_

_Aún no sé si sólo será un One-Shot o lo extienda en más capitulo, ya que me pareció que este final es muy abierto, sin contar que es muy corto el One xd_

_Bueno, sin mas preámbulos los dejo que lean. (En verdad espero que al menos alguien lea esto :v)  
_

* * *

**Capitulo Uno:** **_Penumbra._**

—Harry, necesitamos hablar.— Exclamó una voz que al instante se quebró.

—No hay nada de que hablar, Hermione.—Respondió fríamente el castaño que se encontraba sentado en un sofá rojo con la vista perdida en las llamas intensas de la chimenea.

—¡Harry, mírame por favor!— Exclamaba aún más fuerte la chica que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba a las espaldas de Potter. —Te lo pido por favor, dime la verdad.

—La única verdad es que yo soy feliz con Ginny y tú ahora estás con Ron.— Continuaba con el mismo insípido tono y aún sin voltearla a ver.

—Harry... lo del baile en la tienda... tú...

—¡Fue un estúpido baile, por Dios Hermione!— Interrumpió a gritos el joven de lentes haciendo que Hermione se sobre exaltara al tiempo que la primera lágrima resbalaba por su ligeramente rosa mejilla.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hasta posarse frente al chico y se arrodilló. —Para mi no lo fue.— Dijo al tomar su mano.

Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo con el agarre de la chica.

—Ron es mi amigo...— Susurró Harry casi para él mismo.

—Y yo soy tu mejor amiga Harry, pero...

—¡Pero nada Hermione!— una vez más los gritos de Harry la habían interrumpido de forma inesperada.

—No me vuelvas a gritar así Harry— Ordenó Hermione sin poder poner ni un poco de autoridad en su tono, su voz se cortaba, sus lágrimas cada vez eran mayores... estaba al punto del llanto.

—Yo... yo lo siento.— En el tono de Harry esta vez se notó su arrepentimiento por hablarle así a la chica que siempre estuvo con él incondicionalmente. —Es solo que estoy algo confundido.

—Harry... ese día, después de nuestra "estúpida" danza, como tú dijiste...

—Yo dije baile, no danza.—Corrigió Harry interrumpiéndola

Hermione le lanzó una mirada desafiante por su atrevimiento y sorpresivamente Harry comenzó a reír haciendo que Hermione también riera.

—Ve al grano Granger.— Decía aún riendo juguetonamente

— Tú... tú pensabas besarme ¿no?.—Finalizó una muy sonrojada Hermione.

A Harry se le borró inmediatamente la sonrisa del rostro. —¿Lo habías notado? Lo siento mucho, aún sabiendo lo que sentías por Ron yo...

—No te disculpes, me moría porque lo hicieras.— habló rápidamente Hermione e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca más sonrojada aún.

Harry sonrió levemente ante la revelación de su amiga. —Es irónico que después de tanto tiempo descubra lo que siento por ti.

—¿Irónico? A mi me parece perfecto.— Dijo lentamente Hermione mientras poco a poco se acercaba más al cuerpo de Harry acercando su rostro con el de él.

La distancia fue tan pequeña que sus respiraciones chocaban, sus narices se rozaban levemente y podían oír el corazón acelerado del otro. Por fin Harry terminó por romper la distancia y fundir sus labios en un beso, un tierno beso por el que tanto esperaban. Fue un beso dulce, lleno de inocencia y timidez. Al separar sus labios de ese corto beso ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos aún con una corta distancia. No tardaron ni un minuto en volver a darse un beso, pero esta vez el beso subió de tono, con unas inmensas ganas de conocer el uno del otro. Harry, que aún permanecía sentado en el sofá rojo, tomó por la cintura a Hermione, la cual ahora estaba sentada arriba de él.

—Señor Potter, Srta Granger. ¿Interrumpo algo?— Se escuchó una voz proveniente de las escaleras detrás de ellos, ambos espantados giraron a ver quién era atónitos.

—Profesora McGnogall.—Exclamó Hermione al tiempo que ambos se ponían de pie.

—Señorita Granger, la espero en mi oficina.—Concluyó Minerva guiñándole un ojo para después dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras fuera del Sótano.

Hermione volteó a ver a Harry, le sonrió y se tiro nuevamente a él para besarlo.

—Nos vemos mas tarde, Harry.— Dijo alegremente Hermione corriendo a las escaleras.

Pero al salir del sótano la alegría se le fue, pues ahora solo pensaba en una cosa; ¿Qué decirle a Ron?

* * *

**Esto es todo, por ahora.  
****Y por ultimo me gustaría pedirles que me dejen un review con su opinión y que me digan si lo continuo o no. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me dejaron varios Reviews diciendo que debería continuar la historia y ¿Qué creen? Me anime a continuarla. *Aplausos*  
****Estuve estancado en varias partes, elimine varias escenas entre esas la discusión de Ron y Hermione porque me quedó algo irreal y mejor agregue la discusión que tenía en mente para otro fic, pero neh, quedó mejor aquí.  
Quedó corto el capitulo. El próximo sera más largo y lo haré con más tiempo. Me llevara unos 2 días actualizar.**

**Tengo muchos proyectos en mente pero en cierto punto de todos me quedo en blanco. Espero que esta laguna pase pronto y me llegue la creatividad.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y visitas. Saludos.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos.**

Era un nuevo día en Hogwarts, las rayos intensos del sol se asentaban en el dormitorio donde yacía plácidamente Harry. Cuando la luz empezó a molestarlo frunció el seño y finalmente despertó.

Busco rápidamente sus lentes en la mesa de noche de un lado y se los puso. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Diablos, ya es tarde.— Se dijo a si mismo al percatarse que estaba sólo en el dormitorio. A juzgar por la luz era más de medio día.

Se maldijo un par de veces por dormir tanto. Menos mal era Sábado y no tendría clases porque si llegaba de nuevo tarde a clases seguro Minerva lo expulsaba.

Harry se levantó de la cama y se masajeó un poco la sien pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Hermione. Aquel maravilloso y mágico momento, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto algo. Hermione era una especie de experta besando.

—¡Harry! ¡Ven rápido! — Una voz chillona de un niño de primer grado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

* * *

En la sala común se encontraban discutiendo una pareja de magos, mientras muchos otros los miraban.

—¿¡Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer lo que tú quieres!?— Gritaba una eufórica Hermione.

—¿A qué te refieres? Ayer fuimos a la biblioteca— Contestaba gritando Ron

—¿Fuimos? Estuve ahí 1 hora, llegaste 15 minutos tarde, hablamos 5 minutos sobre lo que yo leí y te dormiste media hora. Al despertar te fuiste al baño los 10 minutos restantes. —Continuaba gritando la castaña mientras daba golpes en el pecho de su novio con su dedo cada vez que recalcaba sus acciones.

—Que exacta eres... ¿Pero qué querías? La biblioteca me aburre.

—Eres un insensato Ronald.

—¿Y tú qué? No eres la señorita perfecta. —Contestó Ron sarcásticamente.

—Me estoy cansando de que me llames así Ronald. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como...— Hermione se detuvo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo quién? ¿Cómo Harry? ¿Eso ibas a decir, no? Pues ve y casate con él. — Le dijo indignado con Ron y un poco de desprecio en la ultimas palabras.

Un golpe se escucho por todo el pasillo, Hermione le había dando una bofetada a Ron. Éste sólo se colocó su mano en el cachete golpeando y la miraba extrañado.

—No metas a Harry en esto.— Le ordenaba la joven bruja a Ron señalándole con su dedo casi en la cara y con una mirada desafiante.

—Es todo, se acabó Hermione.— Dijo Ron alejándose. Hermione cayó sobre sus rodillas y se quebró en llanto.

* * *

Cuando Harry finalmente llegó a donde se encontraban, Ron ya se había marchado. Sólo encontró a Hermione sentada en el suelo.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó con ingenuidad.

Quizás esa fue la pregunta más tonta que pudo haber hecho. Era obvio que no esta bien, sus ojos estaban rojos y por sus mejillas se notaba el rastro que lágrimas anteriores habían dejado. Y el se dio cuenta de eso.

—He terminado con él. —Dijo seria Hermione. —Bueno, él me terminó a mi.— Se corrigió Hermione. —Y descuida, no le dije nada sobre ti.

Harry tragó en seco al escuchar eso.

—Hermione... yo...

—No lo hice por ti. Sino por mi. Estoy bien. Me siento libre. —Sonrió la castaña aún mirando a la nada.

Harry se sentó a lado de ella y recargó la cabeza de Hermione en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello en señal de apoyo.

Después de un rato, Hermione alzó la cabeza para quedar frente a frente con Harry.

—Harry... ¿Que sientes por mi?.— le preguntó la joven bruja.

—Yo... yo...—Comenzó a tartamudear el azabache.

Hermione lo miraba a los ojos y Harry también lo hacía.

—Quiero la verdad Harry.—Susurró lentamente aquella chica con una mirada tan tierna.

Harry se puso muy nervioso, no sabía que responderle. Era obvio que la quería pero ¿Y Ginny?

—Yo te quiero... pero...

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.—Silenció Hermione poniéndole su dedo índice en la boca para que callara.

Harry la miraba en silencio, no supo cuando fue que sus ojos empezaron a inspeccionar toda la cara angelical de la Granger hasta que se detuvieron en sus labios. Sus benditos labios. Esos labios que le habían hecho sentir la mayor sensación que no había sentido jamas. Hermione era tan hermosa.

—Hazlo.—Le pidió Hermione cerrando los ojos y preparando su boca poco a poco preparándose para un beso.

Los nervios de Harry aumentaron al máximo, se moría por besarla, por besar sus dulces labios una vez más. Quería sentir esos húmedos labios y esa lengua tan juguetona que tenía la chica. Pero estaba perplejo, no podía moverse.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?— Preguntó decepcionada la castaña abriendo los ojos, al notar que Harry no se movía.

—No pasa nada.— dijo casi de inmediato Harry y la beso sin que su amiga lo esperara.

Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir el beso inesperado, pero pronto se lanzó hacia el sin dejar de besarlo cayendo al suelo. Harry la sostenía por la cintura.

—Consigan un cuarto.— Se quejó una alumna que iba pasando por la sala común. Al escucharla ambos se sobre saltaron y se sonrojaron muy notoriamente.

Las horas pasaron y Harry seguía en la sala común acostado en el suelo con la cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de Hermione. Ambos platicaban y platicaban sin darse cuenta que las horas pasaban. Hermione le acariciaba el pelo a Harry mientras hablaban. Entre risas y risas, Harry debes en cuando alzaba la cabeza para robarle unos cuantos besos a Hermione haciendo que se ponga roja.

—¡Harry! Teníamos una cita para comer juntos hoy.—Llegó gritando una chic pelirroja e inmediatamente Hermione y Harry voltearon, pero este ultimo no se quito de las piernas de su amiga.

—Ginny... yo.. es que..—Decía escusandose Harry. Su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas y no pasó desapercibido por Ginny.

—Fue mi culpa Ginny. Yo estaba aquí llorando y Harry trataba de subirme el animo.—Interrumpió Hermione aún sin ponerse de pie. Lo último que quería era causarle problemas a Harry con Ginny, aunque siendo sinceros ella deseaba que terminaran cuanto antes.

—Supe lo que pasó. Lo lamento mucho Hermione.— Le dijo agachándose para abrazarla. —Ron es un tonto, ya anda coqueteandole a mis amigas.— comentó con fastidio.

—¿Él qué?—Preguntó Harry. Ese maldito no se pudo ni esperar un día.

—Descuida Harry, tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo en su lugar.— Dijo agachado la mirada. haciendo que le caiga una pequeña lagrima a Harry que aún se encontraba acostado en sus piernas.

Harry alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla a su amiga. —Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar no te hubiera perdido nunca.— le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa. Se moría de ganas de besarla pero Ginny estaba a un lado y eso no estaba correcto.

—Harry.— Suspiró Hermione con una triste sonrisa.

Ginny se molestó por tales actos tan descarados de su amiga. Nunca se había sentido celosa de Hermione, pero esta vez era inevitable. Se puso de pie y salió de la sala sin decir nada.

—¡Ginny!— Le habló Harry mientras se ponía de pie para ir tras ella no sin antes darle un pequeño y rápido beso a Hermione. No se podía quedar con las ganas ¿no?

Hermione se sintió tan bien pero al mismo tiempo tan mal. No se había dado cuenta de lo insoportable que era Ginny. ¿o era sólo los celos? Lo que fuera, no lo soportaba. Pero debía soportar y por Harry soportaría todo.

* * *

**Y es todo el capitulo. ¿Corto? ¿Quejas? Lo siento xd**

**-  
Quería hacerles una pregunta para todos/as las que me leen, estaba pensando en agregarle un poco de lemon.  
****(¿Saben qué es lemon? Lemon es cuando los personajes del fic mantienen alguna relación sexual.)  
¿Qué opinan, debería poner un poco de lemon? Obviamente no pondría nada tan explicito ya que nunca he escrito nada así. Pero estaba pensando en que Harry y Hermione tengan su primera vez. **

**Dejenme un review con su opinión del capitulo y sobre la pregunta, plz. Saludos. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola, estoy de regreso con nuevo capítulo. Estaba bloqueado pero ya superé eso y de pronto me llegaron miles de ideas para el fic._**

**_Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo porque a mi no me gusta esperar ni hacerlos esperar. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones y/o ayudas para el futuro del fic._**;)

* * *

**Capitulo tres.**

Las nubes negras cubrían completamente un hermoso amanecer. La lluvia no cesaba ni un minuto. Ya llevaba tres días lloviendo. Los ruidosos truenos resonaban por todo el colegio. Y al anochecer los relámpagos se hacían presentes.

Un mes había pasado desde que Harry y Hemione se besaron por primera vez. Harry seguía aún con Ginny, para ella todo iba normal por excepción de los rumores de que su novio y su mejor amiga salían a escondidas. Ella sólo ignoraba esos comentarios.

—Odio la lluvia y esos ruidosos truenos. —Se quejaba frunciendo el ceño una joven castaña. —No me dejan estudiar. —Informó volviendo a clavar su mirada en el libro que sostenía.

—No te quejes Hermione. El cielo también merece llorar debes en cuando. —Le comentó la rubio de a lado. —No olvidemos que tú siempre te encierras a llorar. —Termino con una sonrisa traviesa ganándose una mirada dominadora por parte de Hermione.

—Hola chicas. —Saludó alegremente el chico de anteojos redondos.

—Hablando de cosas que no dejan estudiar.—Se quejaba nuevamente la castaña cerrando su libro.

—Yo mejor me voy.— Dijo Luna mientras levantaba sus cosas y se iba. Ella entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba entre los otros dos, no por los rumores sino porque ella creía que merecían estar juntos.

—Ron nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones navideñas con su familia. —Le sonrió el chico

—Querrás decir que te invitó a ti. —Corrigió Hermione.

—No. Él me pidió que te dijera, aparentemente quiere hacer las pases.—Sonrió de nuevo Harry.

—Pero... Ginny... —Decía la chica mirando el suelo mientras enredaba un poco de cabello en su mano y Harry sabía que significaba eso; estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué hay con Ginny?— Preguntó confuso Potter.

—Lleva unos días siendo insoportable estar con ella y más si tú estas presente. —Confeso triste mientras se ponía de pie frente a Harry. —Parece que no quiere que te acerques a mi.

—Estás exagerando.—Aseguró Harry con una pequeña risita. —¿No estarás celosa Herm?—Preguntó riendo e inmediatamente la chica lo golpeo con el libro que sostenía.

Ambos reían. Pero de pronto Hermione de quedó seria mirando el suelo con la vista perdida. Harry dejo de reír al percatarse de eso.

—Terminaré a Ginny pronto.—Le dijo levantándole el mentón para verla a los ojos. Harry sabía mejor que nadie que él no merecía tener dos chicas y que Ginny no merecía ser engañada así. —Bien, voy con Ron. Me esta esperando en la puerta de afuera.—Dijo Harry dándose vuelta y alejándose.

—Lo mismo dijiste hace un mes...—Susurró aun triste Hermione.

De pronto un espantoso trueno aturdió a todos en Hogwarts espantando de sobre manera a Hermione.

—Sera mejor ir al gran comedor.— Se dijo a si misma cuando de pronto una luz cegadora se expandió a lo largo de la biblioteca. Seguro fue un rayo.

—¿Qué demonios?— Exclamó Hermione tallando sus ojos.

Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos se dio cuenta que toda la biblioteca esta oscura. Y por primera vez se percató que estaba sola. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, su sentido común le decía, más bien le gritaba, una cosa; ¡SAL DE AHÍ YA!

Hermione tomó sus libros apresuradamente, su nerviosismo se notaba. Caminó rápidamente a la puerta sintiendo un alivio, pero ese sentimiento se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía abrir la puerta.

—Maldición. ¡Abrete!— Decía Hermione jalando y golpeando esa gran puerta.

—Es inutil.—Le informó una misteriosa figura en la oscuridad. —Sangre sucia.

Hermione abrió los ojos aterrada. Trató de retroceder más pero la puerta se lo impidió.

* * *

En el comedor principal todo era un desastre, los alumnos corrían por todas partes. Cada vez que un rayo iluminaba la oscura habitación se oían gritos.

—Esto es inaudito. —Entró gritando la directora del colegio.

—No sé que está pasando, hemos intentado con todos los hechizos posibles y nada funciona.—Respondía un señor mayor, un poco encorvado con una gata en sus brazos.

La directora caminaba entre los alumnos pero ellos seguían gritando sin prestarle atención a ella.

—¡Atención!.— Gritó Minerva y todos quedaron en silencio. —No hay nada que temer, todo está bajo control.— trataba de tranquilizar a los alumnos.

—¿Bajo control? Las antorchas se han apagado y no encienden.— Exclamó un alumno rubio detrás de todos.

—Sin mencionar que las varitas no funcionan. —Dijo Ron rodando sus ojos.

—Gracias señor Wasley...—Susurró molesta la señorita McGonald.

—!Harry! ¡No encuentro a Hermione ni a Ginny.—Llegó gritando Luna.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que estén juntas?— Preguntaba Harry, aunque prefería que no estuvieran juntas.

De pronto las antorchas se encendieron dejando a todos sorprendidos. Rápidamente Minerva agitó su varita dejando un pequeño rastro de luz. Todo estaba normal de nuevo.

—Prefectos guíen a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas.—Ordenó la directora. —Wasley, tu guía a Grinfridon. Potter usted a busque a la señorita Ginny.

—¿Y Hermione?— Preguntó preocupado Harry, él sólo quería correr y buscar a su castaña y hermosa amiga.

—Yo buscaré a Hermione.—Respondió caminando por el ya vacío salón principal.

—¿Hermione?—Preguntó divertido Harry. —¿No querrá decir la señorita Granger?— Seguía riendo.

—Sólo haga lo que le pedí. —Dijo algo apenada la directora.

—Seguro profesora McGonalda.—Dijo Harry corriendo del salón.

* * *

Harry iba caminando por los pasillos desiertos del colegio de magia y hechicería buscando a la que aún era su novia.

—¿Ginny? —Preguntaba despacio por cada puerta por la que pasaba.

Harry llevaba media hora recorriendo el colegio sin éxito en encontrar a Ginny. En cierto punto del colegio se quedo de pie mirando la puerta al final del pasillo, era la biblioteca. Algo le decía que tenía que entrar ahí pero el sólo se limitaba a observar la puerta. Su corazón se aceleró, comenzó a caminar despacio a la puerta. Pero justo antes de avanzar más sintió una mano en su hombro.

—¡Harry! ¿Me buscabas?— Le dijo una pelirroja abrazándolo para después besarlo.

—Ginny.— Dijo separándola un poco. —Tenemos que hablar. —Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Claro... Harry.—Respondió confundida Ginny. —Vayamos a la azotea.

Harry y Ginny llegaron a la azotea, la lluvia continuaba intensamente y de vez en cuando algunos rayos se hacían presentes sobre exaltando a la pareja. Decidieron quedarse al final de la escalera para cubrirse de las enormes gotas provenientes del cielo. Ambos mantenían sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

—¡Cielos, si que hace frío! — Dijo el azabache quitándose su capa para cubrir a Ginny provocándole un leve sonrrojo.

—¿De qué querías hablarme, Harry?— Preguntó sin esconder ni un poco su curiosidad.

—Pues...—Comenzó sumamente nervioso el chico de lentes— Veras Ginny, yo no quiero lastimarte...

—Pero no me lastimas Harry.— Aseguró la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Me puedes dejar terminar?— Se notó un poco de molestia en el tono de Harry haciendo que Ginny guardara silencio. —Lo que quiero decir es que lo nuestro ya no está funcionando...

—Te gusta Hermione.— Interrumpió en seco Ginny.

Harry quedó asombrado ¿cómo demonios se había enterado? No podía salir de su asombro y peor aún ¿Qué contestaría? ¿Debía ser sincero y decir la verdad?

El chico intentó contestarle, decirle que Si, que si está enamorado de la castaña, pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna. Estaba perplejo. Por más que forzaba a su garganta esta no emitía ni un ruido.

—¡Harry! ¡Aquí estás! —Gritaba aliviado Hagrid al pie de las escaleras. Ante esta acción Harry salió de su trance.

—¿Qué sucede Hagrid?—Pregunto Harry bajando un par de escalones pero sin alejarse demasiado.

—Es la pequeña Hermione.— Dijo con tristeza Hagrid haciendo que Harry se preocupara.

—¿Qué pasa con Hermione?— Preguntó Ginny asustada. Es verdad que estaba molesta por lo que aparentemente había entre Harry y Hermione pero después de todo era su amiga y se preocupaba.

—¡Contesta de una vez Hagrid!—Le grito histérico Harry.

—La encontraron inconsciente en la biblioteca. Está en una especie de sueño, está en coma Harry. —Finalizó tristemente el gran hombre de la barba.

Ginny se tapó la boca asombrada mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Harry bajó las escaleras corriendo, incluso empujó a Hagrid para poder pasar rápidamente. Su corazón estaba a todo lo que daba. En su mente sólo podía repetir "No." No podía creer lo que Hagrid dijo, o mas bien no lo quería creer.

Después de unos minutos de correr por los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts llegó a la enfermería. Vaciló un poco preguntándose si debía abrir la puerta, pero en menos de un segundo reaccionó. Claro que debía abrir la puerta, Hermione lo necesitaba y él necesitaba verla viva y sana.

* * *

**Tengo miles y miles de días para este fic que me es un poco difícil plasmar, creo que será un fic largo. Espero y me sigan leyendo.**

_**Espero sus reviews.**_

**Gracias. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me quiero disculpar por no actualizar en un buen tiempo, es que he tenido falta de inspiración y también problemas con el regreso a clases. Pero no se preocupen, como una de mis escritoras favoritas dice "_Todo lo que empiezo lo termino."_**

**Gracias por la espera, y también me disculpo por no responder los reviews, los responderé en cuanto disponga de tiempo, gracias.**

* * *

Harry por fin se decidió a entrar a la enfermería y lo que más temía, lo que menos quería ver, estaba ahí enfrente de él. Hermione estaba en una cama inmóvil.

—¡No! ¡Hermione!— Gritó Harry desesperado tratando de correr a la cama donde se encontraba su amiga pero unos profesores lo tomaron de los brazos impidiéndole avanzar.

—Harry Potter...—Susurró la profesora Minerva.

—¡Sueltenme!—Forjaba el azabache tratando de zafarse. —¿Qué le pasó?— Preguntó mirando directamente a la directora liberándose del agarre.

—No lo sabemos Harry.—Dijo con desdén Minerva viendo tristemente a la pequeña castaña en la cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?—Preguntó Harry inquieto.

—Es un hechizo de alto nivel, seguro podremos desvanecerlo en unas semanas. Pero hasta entonces Hogwarts esta en grave peligro.—Contestó aún con la vista perdida en la chica.

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente que ocurrió en la biblioteca. Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, no soportaba el hecho de que siete largos días habían pasado y su querida amiga no tenía ninguna mejora, por el contrario su piel se empezaba a poner de un suave color gris.

—Maldición.— Se quejo el chico pateando la pared detrás de la cama donde yacía Hermione.

Harry cerro los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños y después de darle unos golpes más a la pared respiró pesadamente. Debía relajarse, todo estaría bien, pero... ¿Y si lo qué Hermione tenía era grave? ¿Y si se moría? Si ella se moría el encontraría al culpable y después de hacerlo pagar... se quitaría la vida. Harry se percató de sus pensamientos y se dio unos golpes en la cabeza contra la pared. "Piensa positivo. Todo está bien." Es lo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. ¿Pero cómo iba a estar todo bien si su amada estaba en una cama sin moverse? En definitiva nada estaba bien.

El ojiazul camino lentamente a la cama de la chica y se arrodillo a un lado viéndola con un poco de tristeza.

—Vamos Hermione. Tú eres más fuerte que cualquier hechizo. —Le susurraba mientras pasaba un mechón de su cabello para atrás de su oreja. —Tu cabello aún sigue igual de hermoso. —Se sonrió así mismo Harry.

La chica no se movía ni un solo milímetro, no había ni las mas mínimas señales de movilidad en ella. El chico se acercó un poco al rostro de Hermione. La observo por unos segundos y finalmente le depositó un tierno y rápido beso en la frente.

—Harry...

—Ron.—Se paró de inmediato Harry dejando notar su nerviosismo. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Lo suficiente para ver el beso.—Dijo en tono de broma pero a Harry no le causó ni un poco de risa, más bien se le subieron los nervios aún más.

—Es-so fue un... beso de amigos. ¡Si, sólo eso!— Trató de excusarse pero el pelirrojo sólo negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisita dibujada en su boca.

—Lo sé todo Harry. Y no te preocupes, de alguna manera Hermione siempre fue mas feliz cuando tú estabas cercas.—Respondió cuando finalmente alzó la cabeza.

El chico de gafas quedó totalmente perplejo ante la actitud de Ron, si bien es su mejor amigo, mínimo merecía un golpe o en su defecto una discusión.

—Disculpame...

—Pero creo que debes hablar con Ginny, ella creé que lo del otro día en la azotea fue un mal entendido.— Dijo un poco más serio y por obvias razones, Ginny es su hermana.

—Lo lamento Ron, yo... no quería... — Antes de que Harry pudiera continuar las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe. Varios profesores entraban y al juzgar por sus caras no eran buenas noticias.

—Señores Wasley y Potter, hagan el favor de retirarse.— Ordenó un profesor detrás de todos.

—No nos iremos, no dejaremos a Hermione.—Exclamó el más alto.

—Además, si quieren hablar tienen la sala de profesores.—Finalizó Harry.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por el descaro de esos estudiantes. Entonces el mismo profesor molesto sacó si varita y se posó frente a ellos con aires de superioridad.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos niñatos insolentes que desobedecen a sus mayores.—Dijo apuntando su varita a escasos milímetros del cuello de Harry.

—¡Basta! ¿Qué crees que haces, te volviste loco?.— Habló una profesora de anteojos redondos.

—No te acerques.— Ordenó a la profesora sacando una segunda varita.—Petrificus totalus maximun.— De la segunda varita salió conjurado tal encantamiento dejando a los profesores presentes petrificados.

Ron retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con terror evidente en su rostro, mientras que Harry seguía son mover un sólo músculo.

—No te muevas.— ordenó nuevamente pero esta vez refiriéndose al menor de los Wasley.—Debo hechizar la puerta. —Se dijo a si mismo volteando a la entrada.

—¡Ahora!.— Gritó Harry agachándose, el hombre volteó inmediatamente pero sólo miró una gran madera cafe viniendo contra él.

—Toma eso.— Dijo sonriente Ronald con una silla en las manos... o lo que quedaba de la silla. Evidentemente fue la silla el objeto con el que noquearon al profesor. —¿Crees que nos repruebe por esto?—Preguntó en broma.

—Las puertas Ron, yo voy por Hermione.— Pidió Harry mientras corría en dirección a la cama de su amada, muy amada, amiga.

—Las puertas no abren Harry.— Exclamó a todo pulmón Ron, era claro que estaba asustado.

Harry volteó a verlo para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto y no era. Pudo ver a su amigo jalando a mas no poder las puertas y no se abrían por nada, ni siquiera se movían un poco. Harry pensó en tomar a Hermione y llamar a su escoba para salir volando, pero no podrían salir los tres y menos con la chica inconsciente, en el peor de los casos tendrían que saltar por la ventana, aunque estaba muy alto.

Mientras Harry pensaba todo esto, una figura se levantaba lentamente del suelo con una mano en la cabeza. Era el profesor, pero esta vez su pelo era diferente. Cuando el profesor volvió en sí tomó rápidamente su varita y se dispuso a atacar.

—Desmayo.— Hechizó a Ron al terminar la palabra, dejándolo inconsciente. —Tomalo como una clase de venganza.— Dijo finalizando con una muy rara y fea risa. Una risa macabra.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿Harry? Llamaré a la directora.—Gritaba desesperada Ginny del otro lado de la puerta.

El sujeto sólo le decía a Harry que se callara. Le hacía una seña con su dedo índice colocado en su boca.

Harry quería borrarle esa sonrisa de su rostro pero su varita estaba en el suelo. Se podía tirar por ella al tiempo que esquivaba todos los encantamientos pero no podía correr el riesgo de que alguno rebotara en Hermione. Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

—Ahora finalizaré matandote como lo hice con tu querido padrino; Sirius Black.— Seguido de esto volvió a soltar su descontrolada risa.

—Tú...— Susurro sorprendido Harry.

—¿Creíste que una tonta maga Wasley podría derrotarme? No me hagas reír.— Dijo mostrando su verdadera apariencia. Una mujer.

A Harry le hervía la sangre.

—Hasta nunca Harry Potter.— Le dijo alzando su varita. — ... avrada quedabra.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero actualizar pronto. Nos vemos;3**


End file.
